Young Justice: Web of Lies
by Arte Lolokin
Summary: Zatanna is missing! And the last person to fight with her was Batgirl. Everyone starts suspecting because she likes Nightwing that she got rid of Zatanna. Angry, Batgirl devotes her superhero life to Gotham. Looking for Zatanna, Nightwing is forced to leave of JLA. He turns to Batgirl for help. Will she prove her innocence and help? Or will she let it be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Boy of Wonder!

**_MT. JUSTICE_**

"And the JLA leaked this to Central City News," the reporter on the TV announced. "Nightwing is turning 22 today,"

Nightwing grinned.

"Other JLA members requested we tell you this, Nightwing," the reporter continued. "Batman says 'LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM TRYING TO PRACTICE SHOOTING MY BATARANG!' Wonder Woman says 'Have a happy birthday, Nightwing. May the gods be with you!' And Zatanna says, 'Happy birthday Nightwing, I REALLY wanted to be at your birthday party.'"

_What birthday party? _Nightwing thought to himself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Nightwing was bombarded with confetti and streamers in all possible colors.

"You didn't think we'd forget, right?" Wally asked. He sounded as if he CLEARY forgot. "I mean what kind of friends would we be!"

"Bad ones," Nightwing laughed as Artemis hugged him.

She snapped a quick picture with her phone, taking Nightwing by surprise.

"We'll laugh about this someday," she smirked.

_Oh that thing! She knows?_

"Happy birthday boy of wonder," Batgirl laughed as she kissed his cheek. "14 years of being a superhero is quite an accomplishment."

"Thanks guys," Nightwing said. "This was totally…unexpected. Who knew streamers and confetti came in all these colors?"

"I know right!" Beast Boy said as he jumped. "I told Megan to go with the black and blue one because that's your uniform colors but she went the splash of sunshine!"

"It's okay," Nightwing grinned widely. "Everything's perfect."

"Hey, where's Zatanna?" Batgirl smirked.

**_DR. FATE'S TOWER_**

****"DAD," Zatanna screamed looking up at the tall, concrete building. "DAD, I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE OPEN UP!"

As if on cue, the wall in front of her dissolved and she could clearly see what was inside. It was a place of disorder. Not actually disorder, Dr. Fate was the Lord of Balance. The room was…unorganized. The walls were nowhere to be found, just a mixture of black and red glitter. The stairs were all over the place, it'd take any _normal _person a long time to find their way. But, she's wasn't _any normal person. _She was Dr. Fate's daughter—well, she was Zatara's daughter, but same concept!

Zatanna stepped in and the wall immediately returned. It was clear that there was no backing out from this. Suddenly, a glowing, gold ankh appeared in front of her. There stood Dr. Fate, clothed in his gold and blue garment.

"What brings you here, Zatanna?" Dr. Fate asked.

"I want to see my father," Zatanna replied.

"I am your father,"

"The one behind the helmet,"

"Your father made a promise to me, young Zatanna. I will not take off the helmet,"

Zatanna turned around and crossed her arms. From the corner of her eyes she looked at Dr. Fate.

"Then, I have nothing to say to you," She said in a low voice.

Dr. Fate didn't answer. Instead, he opened the wall again so Zatanna could leave. Zatanna walked out. She turned around and looked at Dr. Fate once more before he closed the wall. One day, she'd get that helmet off—one way or another.

"Zatanna to Watch Tower," she spoke through her com-link.

She disappeared.

From the terrace, Dr. Fate watched his host's daughter disappear. A promise is a promise. No matter what Zatara said, he wouldn't let him out. Even to see his only daughter—the only thing he had left in his life.

**_MT. JUSTICE_**

****"Nightwing," Batgirl began. "Let's go get some cake."

She grabbed Nightwing's arm and pulled him the kitchen, where the cake was. It was chocolate with Nightwing's symbol on it. It said Happy Birthday and other comments people decided to write on it.

"LET'S EAT," Wally said. Even when he was older, he couldn't get enough of food!


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Chapter 2: Jealousy

"Well, that was fun," Wally said rubbing his stomach.

"Had enough cake?" Rocket asked him jokingly. "Or do you want MORE?"

"Recognized Zatanna Zatara," the computer spoke as the Boom Tube activated.

And there stood Zatanna, looking as if her encounter with Dr. Fate didn't affect her at all. Batgirl grimaced.

"Sorry I'm late," Zatanna said. "I had…issues to deal with."

Everyone knew when Zatanna said _issues_, it meant family matters. She had taken up all her free time to get Fate to take off the helmet. Guess she never gave up.

"Anyways, happy birthday Nightwing," Zatanna smiled. "Here's a present."

She handed him a blue velvet box.

"Thanks Z," Nightwing said.

"C'mon girl, you need to try this cake! It's ama-zing!" Rocket pulled Zatanna away from Nightwing.

Everyone knew it would be an awkward moment if they let those two stand together for more than five seconds. After all, everyone knew that Batgirl liked Nightwing and that she would HATE to see Z and Nightwing together.

Zatanna began to cut a piece of cake.

"How's your dad?" Rocket asked so that only Zatanna could here.

"I don't know," Zatanna answered. "I can't get him to take of the helmet."

"He'll take it off one day, Z."

"I hope," Zatanna put a piece of cake on her plate.

Zatanna and Rocket walked back to join the others.

"So where were you?" Batgirl asked. Man, she just liked ruining parties and stuff, right?

"Well," Zatanna began. "I went shopping. I couldn't find the right gift so I went to a gazillion until I found the right one."

"Then it must be a great gift," Batgirl smirked. "Why don't you open it, Nightwing?"

"Uh, sure," Nightwing said as he pulled out the blue velvet box.

He opened the box. Wrapped in a small cloth was Nightwing's symbol—carved out of pure silver.

"Woah," Wally said. "Zatanna you…"

"know people," Zatanna finished.

"Thanks Z, it's amazing," Nightwing said.

"No problem," Zatanna smiled.

Batgirl growled low so that only Zatanna could here.

"Z," Rocket came running towards her. "The League is having an important meeting. Batman says if we don't go now, he'll batarang us."

"Sorry, guys," Zatanna said turning to her friends. "We really need to go."

Nightwing nodded. Zatanna kissed his cheek and heard Batgirl go _hmph! _Rocket and Zatanna then went through the Boom Tube.

**_A FEW HOURS LATER…_**

Everyone had left by now and Batgirl was getting ready to leave.

"So what's up with you and Z?" she asked Nightwing as she tied her boots.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked. "We're just friends."

"Whatever you say," she smirked as she stood up.

She put her arms around Nightwing's neck and kissed his lips.

"Bye," she said as she walked out the doorway.

Nightwing stood. He was shocked. What just happened? What the heck did Batgirl have against him and Zatanna? Babs and him—they're just partners and friends.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, GUYS! PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

** Guys, I'm having serious writer's block! I don't know what to write. You guys can help me out by voting for these ideas in the comments, or posting your own ideas!**

**1. Batgirl comes back to see Zatanna and Nightwing kissing. After seeing Batgirl, Zatanna leaves and that is that last time anyone saw her.**

**2. While Zatanna is kissing Nightwing on the cheek (from the last chapter), Nightwing slips a note into her pocket. Zatanna finds it after the meeting on the Watch Tower. She gets ready to go and disappears after that. (Nightwing actually wants to propose to her).**

**3. Batgirl and Zatanna have a fight on the Watch Tower about who Nightwing likes and that is that last anyone sees of her.**

**Okay, so that's all I got! You guys please vote or tell me ideas by commenting, it would mean a lot to me! Thanks!**

**~_Arte Llokin_**


	4. AN 2

**A/N:**

** Thanks, guys for your voting! Though, there was a lot of voting for number 2 (Nightwing and Zatanna getting married), but then someone brought to my attention that they are too young to marry. As of now, I'm choosing number 3 (Batgirl and Zatanna have a fight on the Watch Tower). Sorry guys! I may do them getting married at the end! I hope to have a chapter up soon, if I'm not busy with school! ENJOY!**

**~_Arte Llokin_**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: THE LOVE/ROMANCE/FIGHTING SCENES ARE IN THIRD PERSON. STARTING NOW, IT'LL BE IN SOMEONE'S POV. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Zatanna's POV

**_UNCHARTED ISLAND OFF THE COAST OF ALASKA_**

The JLA meeting was long, boring, and dreaded. I wish I was back at Nightwing's party. I'd only been there for like two seconds and then we had to go to this meeting. It was about who should stay in the team and who shouldn't. It wasn't even in the Watch Tower! It was some remote location in Alaska. I droned out everyone and waited for it to be over!

FINALLY! IT'S OVER! I was the first one into the boom tube and back up to the Watch Tower. It was 12:00 am now, the party was totally over.

The Watch Tower was dark. An eerie silence fell upon me. In the darkness, I saw a figure moving toward me. I backed away slowly and headed for the lights.

I turned them on and said, "Dnib em—"

"Calm down, it's me," a girl's voice said. "Batgirl."

I put my hand down and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Can't I come visit my friend?" she pouted.

I raised an eyebrow. She obviously sensed that I wasn't buying it. After all, she HATED me.

"Yeah, I didn't think so, either," she said. "Anyways, I'm here about Nightwing."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"STAY AWAY from him. He's mine. And you obviously lack the intelligence to get in my way."

I was boiling. How dare she say I was dumb? How dare she act like Nightwing was a piece of shit that couldn't be won over and thrown around?

"Intelligence," I said walking towards her. "I couldn't turn you into a bat…a real one. And Nightwing's not a prize, a gift, or anything! He's a human. And you can't call him. We're NOT little kids anymore."

"Yeah, whatever," Batgirl said turning to walk into the boom tube. "Just stay out of my way, Z."

Batgirl disappeared into the boom tube. I was fumed. I bet you could see smoke coming out of my ears. Batgirl was treating me like shit. I was getting really angry. She was pissing me off. I walked back to my room. I needed to rest.

**_Mt. Justice _**

**Nightwing's POV**

The next morning, I still had the party feel inside me. I walked to my friends near the Boom Tubes. Everyone was dressed and ready to go.

"What's the mission today?!" Beast Boy said jumping.

"I dunno yet," I said.

"Recognized Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman," the computer said.

The original three members stood in front of the boom tube.

"Is Zatanna here?" Batman said with no emotion.

"Why?" I asked.

Batman ignored me and walked towards the holo-computer. He opened it up and pulled out some security footage of the Watch Tower. He played it. It showed Zatanna turning the light switch on and Batgirl walking up to her. Then, the camera went dead.

"Today morning at 12 am, Zatanna went missing," Batman said. "The only person to last see her was Batgirl."

Everyone turned to Batgirl. She hesitated and then shrugged.

"Well, we had a fight," she said.

"And?" I asked.

"We had a fight."

It was clear that was all she was going to spill about what happened. I played back the footage two times. I realized a shadowy figure standing at the corner.

"Computer pause," I said. "Look Batman, there's someone there."

Batman leaned forward and studied the picture.

"That's impossible," Batman said. "Batgirl and Zatanna were the only ones in the Watch Tower."

"Batgirl, when did you leave?" I asked.

"I dunno," she answered. "12:15 maybe?"

"That left Zatanna and that figure…" Batman said.

"All alone…" I finished.

**A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'VE BEEN BOMBARDED WITH SCHOOL WORK! I PROMISE TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! KEEP ON READING! **

** _~ ARTE LlOKIN_**


	6. Author Note

**A/N:**

**Hey!**

**So I've already started to plan for the next fan fic I wanna write. I need your opinon though. It's not a sequel to this fan fic. But, I was reading some Batman/Zatanna romance stories and I wanted to write one. Of course, this one isn't the young Zatanna from YJ or YJI. This is the one from JLA. The older one. So please comment and tell me what you think! Thanks! And I promise to update soon!**

_**~ Arte Llokin**_


	7. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, I really needed to fix this chapter! Please enjoy and I'll try my best to update chapter 5. Lately with school and stuff, it's been really hard. Thanks so much for reading and sorry that you have to read the chapter again. **

Chapter 4

**_MT. JUSTICE_**

Batgirl's POV

I can't believe it. Zatanna's gone…score for me, right? Yeah, I don't think so. When I prayed to god that I wanted Nightwing, I didn't mean that I wanted her to disappear!

Everyone went to the Watch Tower to investigate Zatanna's disappearance. Nightwing told me to stay here and make sure if Zatanna came back, someone would be there so she could explain herself. I flipped through pictures that YJA members left so other people could see. I flipped through pictures of Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis. Robin—I missed the good times. When Nightwing hadn't turned into a Batman things were always fun. Now, everything's changed. Robin is Tim Drake, Nightwing is like a Batman, Batman is even grumpier before and I'm—well, I'm still Batgirl. I flipped through more pictures until I stopped and looked at this certain one. It was Zatanna standing next to a blonde haired, blue eyed, woman—her mom.

"Nightwing to Batgirl," Nightwing said through my com link.

I was taken by surprise. I quickly closed the pictures and the holo-computers.

"Batgirl here," I said through my com link.

"We're coming into Mt. Justice," he said.

"K, Batgirl out," I said.

A few minutes later, everyone returned.

"I'll be back," Nightwing said as he walked straight past me.

"Um where's he going?" I asked everyone.

"I don't know," Superboy said. "He said he had some digging to do."

"Did you find anything?"

"Unfortunately, no," Megan said. "But, for you, fortunately no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I grimaced. "Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I want her dead."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Megan scowled.

"Okay, so now you're accusing me of doing something to her, right?" I asked my hand on my hip.

"I never said that," Megan protested.

"As if I'm stupid Megan," I raised my voice. "I don't need to be a telepath to know what you're thinking.

And then she erupted.

"Okay so what if I think you did something to her?" She yelled, catching the attention of other members. "What's the big deal?"

"THE BIG DEAL," I yelled back. "Is that my friends have NO faith in me whatsoever."

"BG, calm down," Beast Boy said.

I gave him the _Bat Glare _and he backed off.

"Okay, I'll admit it!" Megan said. "I think you did something to her! Now what are you going to do about it?!"

I stepped closer to her.

"I'm leaving," I saw Megan's eyes grow larger in astonishment. "Someone needs to protect Gotham. And someone also needs to friend new friends."

I marched off into the Boom Tube. THE END. This was the end of my life in YJL.

**_STAR CITY_**

Nightwing's POV

"Nightwing, we have an issue," Megan said through my com link.

"What's up?" I said.

"Well, Batgirl left for Gotham. As in I dunno if she's coming back."

"Way to go."

"Just get back here as fast as you can. Over and out."

"Out."

I watched the Cadmus Facility carefully as the lights were being turned off one by one. I choose to sit out on a building taller than the Cadmus building—it would be easier to jump on to it. I had disabled all the cameras already, that wouldn't be a problem.

I jumped on to the smaller Cadmus building and managed to pry the air vent open. Using my holo-computer, I navigated through the vents until I reached…wait for it…THE ROOM! I removed jumped off the vent and began using the computer. After scrolling down millions of superhero names, I managed to find Zatanna's file. After reading through a bunch of unnecessary shit, I reached something of interest. Klarion had an interest in her, which we already knew. His name was highlighted in blue and underlined. I clicked it and it immediately was taken to Klarion's profile.

"If you're looking for her, you'll never find her," someone said.

I turned around and got into a fighting stance. In front of me stood one of the Cadmus scientists who I was sure had left.

"Whoa there boy o' wonder," she said. "Don't attack me just yet. If you're looking for the magician, you're not going to find her."

"What has Cadmus done to her?" I said angrily, stepping closer to her.

"I—_we_—didn't do anything."

"I suggest you tell me all you know before I take you out." I said, standing face to face with her.

"Charming."

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Fine," she said stepping back to shut the door. "The guards will be here soon. I told 'em I was getting my purse. I saw you jumping off the building."

_Wonderful! Good job, Dick! _

"We'll have to make it quick," she said.

"Then make it quick," I, irritated, said.

"We have reason to believe Klarion did something with Zatanna Zatara. Recently, there have been kidnappings of magicians. Not only superheroes, but fake ones as well. Usually, they turn up the day after, all drained and knocked out."

"Have you found Zatanna?"

"No. That's the thing though. All he's kidnapped are fake ones. I think—well—" She paused.

"What do _you _think?"

"It's a little far-fetched, but Klarion might be trying to drain Zatanna's powers."

Suddenly, we heard footsteps pounding against the floor.

"Go," she said. "I'll find some way to cover, just get out."

"Thanks," I nodded.

I raced towards the window and jumped out. I landed near an alley, so I had the time to process everything. Zatanna—kidnapped. Culprit—Klarion. Wait til the league hears this one.


	8. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks so much for reading my story! I really want to thank you guys! I'm really working hard to upload more chapters, even though it seems like I'm not! Anyways, enough with my blabbering! ENJOY!_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Nightwing's POV_**

That's it! I've got it! I know where Zatanna may be and who was responsible.

I swiftly jumped from roof to roof, making my way to the nearest boom tube. The sky was pitch black and stars had littered it by now. I swear I saw Zatanna's face in the stars and I hoped she wasn't dead.

"WHOA!" I said as my face hit the ground.

Hehe, I missed a jump. Luckily, I landed near the boom tube. Using the old, broken down, telephone stand, I was teleported to Mt. Justice.

Once I arrived, I was smiling—as if Zatanna was going to be there. What I didn't realize was the load of trouble I was in.

"Nightwing, close your mouth, bugs will get in," Green Arrow said.

I closed my mouth, but I couldn't stop grinning.

"Do you know what you have done?" a dull voice—Batman—said as he stepped into the light.

"Besides getting clues as to Zatanna's whereabouts, no," I replied—still grinning.

"And where did you find clues to where Zatanna might be?" Green Arrow asked.

"The Cadmus Facility where they store all hero profiles," I said. "I met a lady there and she gave me some info."

"And do you know what happened after that?" Batman asked.

I shook my head.

"After the scientist, Dr. Ana Barnes, helped you, Cadmus guards came in. They reviewed he security tape and found Barnes talking to you. Barnes is safe, protected in the Watch Tower, but Cadmus is threatening to release the tape on the news _tomorrow. _I've sent the team out to eliminate it."

"Batman, the problem's solved. Now can I tell you my news?"

"No, the problem's not solved, _Dick._" Batman said angrily. "You have to stop chasing after the fantasy of ever finding Zatanna and focus on the big picture here! We can't have the public thinking we break in and take whatever we want!"

"_Fantasy,_" I repeated.

"Here it comes," Green Arrow muttered under his breath.

"_FANTASY?! _Was it just a fantasy when you went after the guy who killed your parents? In case you haven't forgotten, Zatanna's missing! And it seems everyone has forgotten her—except me."

Batman gave me the _Bat Glare _and I glared right back.

"Nightwing, if you continue to engage in risky activities such as the stunt you have pulled tonight, you have to leave the league."

"Fine," I said as I gave him my ID card. "You'll never hear from Nightwing again."

I walked into the boom tube. What? You actually thought they would _never _hear from Nightwing? Pft, yeah right! I was going to need some serious help from the only person who would trust me—the only person who despised Zatanna—Batgirl.

**_Batgirl's POV_**

I stared at my black uniform and cowl, which I had laid on my bed. I had just quit the League—left the only people who would ever understand. Of course I would get new friends…but…none of them would understand me like these guys did. And if I saw them I on TV…it would be sad to say, _they were once my friends._ But then why would Megan say I did something to Zatanna? I'd never hurt a human for...love.

I sighed. I seriously had a lot to think about. I stood in silence for a while until I heard breathing.

"How long you've been there?" I said looking over my shoulder to the shadowy reaches of my room.

Nightwing stepped into the light.

"Long enough to know you miss being there," he pointed to my YJ ID card.

"Yeah…" I faltered. "When friend don't trust you, what else can you do? Anyways, what's up with you?"

"I quit the League."

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is I need your help finding Zatanna."

I looked at the ground. I didn't want to help my crush find his lover!

"How else are you going to clear your name?" Nightwing asked.

That—I wanted to do.

I smirked.

"Fine," I said. "But no promises she's coming home without fighting me."


End file.
